(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shearing tools such as employed to shear or cut steel beams or columns and the like such as hereinbefore generally cut by cutting torches.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The only prior art of a comparable nature is the metal cutting tool shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,520 wherein a weight actuated cutting blade is disclosed for use in cutting steel plate in structures such as large petroleum storage tanks.
This invention discloses an efficient gravity actuated shearing tool that quickly and easily shears structural members including beams, columns and the like to facilitate the dismantling of such structures.